


Frog-Type Stuff

by summerstorm



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it usually happens, Cady sees Regina again when she's stopped expecting to. Namely, two years after she's done with college, in a random bookstore in Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog-Type Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grevling for the super-quick beta.
> 
> Written for botherd

 

 

As it usually happens, Cady sees Regina again when she's stopped expecting to. Namely, two years after she's done with college, in a random bookstore in Manhattan. 

Not that she ever _expected_ to see her, but. It was always a possibility, seeing people from her old high school in New York. After all, it's New York. For Regina, it was probably down to either New York or California. Her grades were good enough for schools in both, and she had the money for them, too, so Cady always sort of... wondered. She's lost touch with everyone in the past few years, but Regina kind of disappeared after high school. 

There was a rumor that she'd gone into hiding after a bad case of plastic surgery. Also there was a rumor that she'd gone off to Europe and joined a cult. And also there was that other rumor that she'd undergone gender reassignment surgery and now went by the name of Bob. 

But anyway. Cady stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago, so, when she sees that long mane of platinum hair, it takes her a while to realize why it's so familiar. 

"Cady!" the blonde hair says as it turns around, and Cady recognizes her immediately. She's not that different, to tell the truth. She's not different at all. She's a bit softer in the face, but that's about it. 

Regina walks up to Cady and hugs her. 

"You're--" Cady starts. "Uh. Friendly." 

Regina beams. 

"What are you doing here?" Cady asks. It sounds awful. Like she wants Regina to go away. She's fine with Regina being in New York--even if she wasn't, she wouldn't have to see her much anyway. "I mean, what are you doing in New York?" 

Regina looks a bit shifty, with that big grin, and starts fidgeting with her fingers before she shows Cady her hand. 

There's a diamond the size of Cornwall on her ring finger. Cady can't help but stare. 

"I'm getting married!" Regina squeaks, but Cady doesn't know what that has to do with Regina being in a bookstore in Manhattan. 

"Congratulations, um," she says. "So you're--;" 

"Looking at bridal magazines, of course," Regina explains. "Reginald wants to get married at the Plaza." 

Cady chooses not to comment on the name. "The Plaza? Wow, that's great." 

"I know, right?" 

Somehow, they end up going for coffee at Starbucks once Regina's picked a handful of mags and Cady's given up on finding the book she was looking for. 

She's on her second iced chai latte when Regina stops talking about her wedding and asks Cady about herself. 

"I'm, uh, I'm doing a Master's on Herpetology." Regina frowns. "Amphibians and reptiles. Frog-type stuff," Cady explains. Regina smiles again. 

"Well, that sounds fascinating," Regina says politely, and it almost sounds like she means it. "Anyway, you should totally come to my wedding. I'll send you an invite. Here," she says, and she hands Cady her iPhone for Cady to type in her address. "Thanks!" 

Cady doesn't get an invitation, after all, but she follows the wedding and subsequent divorce on the New York Times. She doesn't follow it as closely as some other people do; she doesn't mention that she knows Regina George when she hears people she used to respect go on about the whole ordeal. 

After all, Regina always liked to put on a show, and Cady never really liked to talk about it.

 


End file.
